the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Q
This is the transcript for "Q&A with Anthony Ortiz (2018)". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the session. Camerawoman: Alright, we are here in Florida and today, we are going to do our yearly thing for the Stuffed Animal Show. An exclusive Q&A with Anthony Ortiz. Anthony: Oh, hi, random camerawoman. Did not see you there. What are you doing here exactly? Camerawoman: Well, Mr. Ortiz, it appears that it's that time of the year where me and you come together. Anthony: Come together? What do you mean come together? I'd never go on a romantic date with you, though I am quite handsome and fit. Camerawoman: It's not a romantic type of date, Mr. Ortiz, it's a different date where I ask questions and you answer them. Anthony: Oh yeah, it's Q&A time! That yearly thing we do, awesome! Let's get started! Camerawoman: Alright then, Mr. Ortiz. This Q&A session will focus on what the Stuffed Animal Show will do in 2018 and what can happen. This first question's about the show's upcoming season, Season 25. I've been hearing sayings of an episode called "Outside the Attic" starting off the season, I have a feeling it may focus on Russell and Broozer, what can you conclude from that, Mr. Ortiz, sir? Anthony: That's simple, Mrs. Camerawoman. "Outside the Attic" takes place after the events of "The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand" which is Season 24's finale, aka its season finale. Yes, that episode does focus on Russell and Broozer and their relationship will grow in this episode, as friends of course and that is a great episode planned and you viewers better be glad to see their relationship grow because those attic mates are definitely hilarious together and I'm glad that there will be some focus on the two, due to the fact Russell and Broozer returned only last season in episodes entitled "Russell Returns" and "Broozer's Back". Camerawoman: Yes, very interesting, Mr. Ortiz. Now I just have another question for you, sir. Anthony: Are you trying to kiss up to me, Madame Camerawoman because I can fire you on the spot and a hire a new camerawoman for the 2019 session and so forth. Camerawoman: No, sir. Of course not, sir. Anthony: Good, then continue, Miss Camerawoman. Camerawoman: Alright, the next two episodes of Season 25 are entitled "Evan and Renata" and "Date Night". Sounds like those two episodes follow the exact events and you stated that Evan and Renata's relationship will grow in some of the craziest ways possible in this season. What can you conclude from these episodes? Anthony: That's simple, Senorita Camerawoman. "Evan and Renata" follows the events of "Outside the Attic" but focuses on two characters, Evan and Renata as the episode states. The episode "Evan and Renata" is about how Evan decides to follow Renata to see what she does in her everyday life. Camerawoman: Isn't that considered stalking? Anthony: Enough chatter, simple camerawoman or I will fire you. Anyways, it's a crazy but good episode and I think Evan's a really naughty boy for peeking at Renata's panties accidentally the first time. Camerawoman: What do you mean by the first time? Second of all, why peek at her panties? That's a bit rude. Anthony: Well, I must say, wacky camerawoman. Your panties are showing right now. Camerawoman: Wha-what do you mean? Anthony: Well, I can see your panties. Owls? Really, funny camerawoman? Camerawoman: Umm... forget this has happened, people who are currently watching this. I'm going to umm... use the bathroom. Anthony: Do what you must, token camerawoman. I really don't get the big deal with what's wrong with someone peeking at panties. Granted, it's a bit perverted but what the heck? Hey, this Q&A session isn't going on right now, let's go spy on the dimwitted camerawoman. [In the bathroom] Camerawoman: I cannot believe Mr. Ortiz looked at my elegant panties. Such a naughty boy. This must not happen again. Anthony: Ooh, trouble in paradise... Camerawoman: I better use the bathroom before returning to the session. Anthony: Time for the big finale. [Camerawoman goes into the door leading to the toilet and sits back revealing her panties in which she is about to take off to sit down and use the bathroom; Anthony then uses heavy rope to sneak in and he pulls off her panties giving the Camerawoman a shock and before she can look around, Anthony quickly sneaks back up] Camerawoman: Oh dear, my bare butt's been exposed. I got to grab a new pair of panties but I can't until I actually sit down and use the toilet. Anthony: I got the simple-minded camerawoman's panties. I've always wanted to do that. I have to hide these. *pulls down his pants halfway* ...and what a better place to hide them then where your underwear are located. *pulls down his pants the rest of the way; revealing a pair of gray underwear* Oops, it doesn't appear I've put on any shorts before doing this, that's a good idea for an episode. If any of you tell anyone that you saw Anthony Ortiz's underwear, I will sue you. Great, a lot of people will tune in, so they'll see this, so embarrassing. Now everybody will now the color underwear I am wearing today, though I must say, I look fabulous in gray underwear. They are nice and tight. Nevertheless, like a lot of other rich people, I shall say do not get any ideas or you shall be sued. Better put the panties on underneath my underwear. Camerawoman: Category:Transcripts Category:Q&A transcripts